Nick's time has been Cancelled Currently Stopped
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: We love Cartoons! They fill us with joy, but what happens to the characters when they get cancelled or their show ends. They're throw into a world of gloomyness and anger overflows them. And the leader is none other than Zim and he's ready for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's time has be Cancelled

It was morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and flowers were dancing with no care in the world. Where were we, you ask? Why it's the Cartoon world of course! Characters all over the Cartoon world were heading into work. They all had smiles on their faces.

Danny Phantom and his family were heading into Studio 35. Timmy and his fairies were heading toward Studio 36. Spongebob and his pals were heading into Studio 12. Everyone was happy heading toward work and starting their regular routine. They always enjoyed watching their episodes from their TV. Nothing could get better than this.

Meanwhile in another world that was far to horrifying and scary for even the toughest of villains to stay at, we zoom into a horrifically large metal castle and go into a large room with the only source of light being the very large TV screen showing the characters going to work.

Now where were we? Why the pretty much exact opposite of the cartoon world. While the Cartoon world was colorful and bright, this world was dark and gloomy. Everyone had their color drained from their bodies. Nothing but black, white, and grey. This world had creepy floating lands with black or green ooze flowing down the sides. Many hurricanes and floods could be seen all over this world.

Inside that room, besides the TV were the pair of two dark grey eyes that spelled anger, jealousy, and rage all together. The creature screamed out of hatred and threw a drink at the screen. The contents of the drink spilled out onto the screen and floor.

"Those BASTARDS! Curse them all and their…HAPPINESS!" The creature spat out in rage. There was a knock at the door and the creature signed.

"Come in" he said with a gloomy voice. The doors slide open to reveal a small robot with one antenna and two legs that didn't connect to his metal body. His large grey-colored eyes were sad and walked over to the creature.

"Are you okay master?" The robot asked. The creature looked down at his robot pal. He was his only friend / family member.

"I'm fine Gir. I…just had another out-burst" The creature said as he got up from his seat. He had pale white skin, dark grey eyes, two black antennas, a P.A.K with three grey spots on his back, a white uniform, black pants, gloves, and boots. He also had a grey crown on his head with a black gem inside it. This was none other than Invader Zim himself, or what was left of him anyway.

After the second Zim was cancelled, he and the others were thrown into this…hell hole of a world. It took some time, but they eventually learned to love this world. At some point, Zim was elected leader of it (even though he didn't even ask to be in the election). After that, he immediately destroyed Dib and his family members by dipping them in colorful ink (black ink can be destroyed by colorful ink and since the characters in the gloomy world are turned into black ink or grey they can get harmed as well). And now, after so many years the only thing on Zim's mind and everyone else's minds were revenge.

"Gir, I think its time we started…Operation Black Ink.. and show those DAMED Nick people that we're back in business!" Zim said as the two began to walk toward a room.

"But master? Why so soon? The machine isn't even done yet?" Gir asked as he took out a grey hot dog from his head.

"I know Gir, but I can't take it anymore! They're going down one way or another! Even if it's too early. Plus, we'll finally get down to see some destruction!" Zim said with glee. The two walked into the room and saw none other than Tallest Miyuki, in a female general suit working on some papers. This brought memories back to Zim. Right after Zim was elected, Red and Purple went into a rage. They tried to kill him but luckily they ended up them getting themselves killed by each other. At first, Zim was heartbroken to see his leaders died, but after he learned they hated his guts he had no pity for them. When Zim proposed Operation Black Ink, he decided to recruit some of the best military people of their world and Tallest Miyuki was chosen to general.

"Hey Zim!" Miyuki said as she turned to look at him.

"Greetings General Miyuki. I have news for you and all of the people of our world" Zim said with an evil smile.

"Really! What is it? Do we get to cause misery???" Miyuki asked with glee. Zim nodded. A large smile grew across her face.

"We putting Operation Black Ink into…well, operation! Gather all of our citizens and tell them to meet at the _Great Zim Castle" _Zim said as he and Gir turned to walk away.

"Sir yes sir!" Miyuki said without question and floated off into another room. A wicked smile grew across Zim's face.

"Soon, the Cartoon world will be ours for the taking and THEY will know the misery we've had to deal with all these FITHLY years!" Zim said as he broke into an evil laugh.

A/N : Tell me what you think, okay? I was inspired by Epic Mickey. Please review this, pretty please. I'll give you a cookie…OF DOOM!


	2. The Meeting OF DOOM!

**Nick's time has be Cancelled Part 2**

**Note:**___I made a mistake with the names. It's actually Nicktoon world and Zim's world is Anti-Nicktoon world. Cartoon world and Anti-Cartoon world will be used for the up coming alliance (CRUD! I just revealed some inform about the next chapters!)._

Every citizen of Anti-Nicktoon world were heading toward one spot and one spot only. _The Great Zim Castle._ All though Zim mostly lived in the Black Ink Castle, he created a second castle for emergency's or to report new information. Everyone walked along in single filed lines, so it would be much quicker to get into the castle.

Hundreds of characters were crowded inside the Great Zim Castle, which looked much like his base from the show but as a castle. Once the last nicktoon got in, the doors slammed shut. No one talked, all waiting for the news that was to come. Everyone was thinking the same thing _"Was it good news? Was it bad news? Did Zim decide to get a haircut? WAIT! He doesn't even have hair!"_. After a few seconds, General Miyuki floated in with some papers in her two skinny fingers.

"Hey! How ya doing? Good I hope! I've got some GREAT news! But, I'll let good old Zim tell ya instead!" Miyuki said with a smile. No one knew how Miyuki could be so happy in a world like this, but no one ever asked why so they didn't bother. Miyuki took out a small device and pressed a big red button on it. Immediately, three chairs, along with a throne in the front popped up from the ground. Miyuki took her seat and then a door opened up and Gir walked into the room. He walked over to the chairs and sat beside Miyuki. Then Vexus, the main villain from _My life as a Teenage Robot _appeared from the door and took a seat opposite of Gir. And finally in all he black and white glory, Zim appeared and took his place in the throne.

"Welcome, my fellow cancelled or ended friends. It is time, for those Nick-bastards to get what they've had coming for a long time!" Zim said. The whole castle was filled with cheers of excitement and want. After a second, the crowd stopped cheering and waited to here more.

"All though our Black Ink machine isn't fully complete, we can still cause misery to those….ungrateful…cheating…HORRIBLE…BASTARDS THAT IS CALLED NICK! NOW WE SHALL TAKE CONTROL AND SHOW WHAT CARTOONS ARE REALLY MADE OF! WHO'S WITH ZIM!!" Zim yelled in another out-burst. The whole crowd went wild with cheers and screams, wanting to destroy Nick after so many years.

"BY THIS TIME TOMORROW OUR BLACK INK MACHINE SHALL BE DONE AND THEN, THEN NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US! NO ONE! THE WHOLE NICKTOON WORLD SHALL BECOME BLACK AND GREY, JUST LIKE US!" Zim continued his out-burst, as the crowd continued their cheering of Zim. Even Gir, Miyuki, and Vexus joined in with the cheering and after few minutes, every one calmed down. Zim, regaining himself got off his throne.

"Everyone in the military, I want you all to report to the Massive at 7:30. I shall set the trap for the famous Nicktoon characters to come here and then right under their noses, we attack their home! Now, go home and prepare" Zim said as he turned to walk toward the door, but stopped mid-way and turned around to face the crowd.

"Also, Thursday is silly hat day so don't forget to show off your crazy and zany hats! That's all, for now!" Zim said and left, then Gir, Vexus, and Miyuki joined him. Within a few minutes, everyone had left the castle and were heading back to their homes.

Gir and the other two were behind Zim, as he walked into the break room. They all took a seat at a table.

"Nice speech Zim, I'll have to admit" Vexus said, impressed. Zim half-smiled, not really paying attention to her complement.

"You did good master!" Gir yelled and jumped onto his head.

"It was pretty cute when you went out into that out-burst…I-I mean pretty scary!! Yeah!" Miyuki said, trying to cover up what she just said. Vexus and Gir stared at Miyuki for a few seconds but shook it off.

"Well, I might as well go on and give our little Nicktoon buddies a call. I wonder if they'll be surprised?" Zim asked as he got up from his chair.

"Very surprised! Maybe they'll pee in their pants!" Gir yelled and laughed, very crazy-like. Zim left into another room and walked into a teleporter and was transported back to the Black Ink Castle and walked into the communications office.

A/N: Whatcha think? Tell me! Also, I give a cookie to you both Invader Sam and Zim'sMostLoyalServant cause you reviewed me story! YAY! Next chapter the Nicktoons get a call from their old pal Zim.


	3. The Call Alliance of DOOM!

**Nick's time has be Cancelled Part 3**

**Note: **_I totally forgot an important detail! Danny Phantom is done! That means he can't be one of the hero's! WAIT! I'll make this story 4 day's before his show ended! INGENIOUS!_

Zim walked along a floor and then up to a console. With slight anger, Zim pressed a green button and suddenly, Zim was swept off his feet and fell into a throne. The throne was connected to metal wires that allowed the throne to move (_like the one from Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars. My FAVORITE EPISODE!)_. Zim positioned himself right and pressed a red button on the side of the throne. A large TV screen appeared and Zim pressed another button and static began to appear on the screen. Right before the screen was coming to life, Zim turned it off. An evil idea had come to Zim's head.

"How about I play a little joke! Get some laughs…RIGHT BEFORE I MELT THEIR INFERIOR BODIES AND SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!" Zim yelled with anger. He pressed a blue button and then a microphone appeared. Zim cleared his throat and tapped the microphone.

"Testing, testing? Is this on?" Zim's voice echoed through the Anti-Nicktoon World as he spoke into the microphone.

"Everyone in the Blank Ink Castle AND Great Zim Castle, please report to the "_Funny-Call's" _room (Yessss, Zim made a room where characters can see him make prank-calls cause, you know it can get pretty boring in a world were there isn't much to do).

Every single character in the two castles walked into the room and all took a seat. Then, a large TV screen appeared. Back at Zim, he was currently putting on a disguise. What was it? It was none other than the head of Nicktoon Studio himself! After Zim was done, he went back to his throne and started a communications link to the Nicktoon world.

"Prepare to be AMAZED, my fellow forgotten pals! This will be the greatest prank Zim has ever done!" Zim said into the microphone.

**Meanwhile at Nicktoon World**

Every Nicktoon character was heading home. They were just leaving the studio when suddenly; the head of Nicktoon Studio appeared! As a hologram, of course. Everyone stopped in their tracks and smiles grew upon their faces.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Danny Phantom asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Nicktoons, I have good news…and bad." The _"head"_ of Nicktoons Studio said, disguising his voice.

"What's the bad news?" Spongebob asked.

"Weellllllll, your shows are going to be cancelled and we're going have to burn you all alive." He replied with an evil grin. Everyone gasped and some fainted.

"But, the good news is that…we're bringing back some of the classics like, Rocko's Modern Life, Invader Zim, Catdog, Invader Zim, and last but not least INVADER FREAKING ZIM!" The _"head"_ screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes showed hate and anger.

Pretty much everyone was screaming and or fainting.

"Wait a minute! You can't be the head of Nicktoons Studio" Sam said, pointing a finger at him. The "head" started to snicker and then it slowly turned into a _horrible, disgusting, bone-chilling _laugh!

"HOW RIGHT YOU ARE, PATETIC HUMAN!" Zim's voice filled the whole place. Zim took off his disguise and revealed his true self.

"ZIM!" Spongebob screamed a girly scream. Zim was bursting out laughing, as well as everyone in the castle with him. Timmy noticed something, odd about Zim.

"Zim? You look…different!" Timmy exclaimed. Zim took notice of this and looked down at him.

"Ah, yes! I have changed. BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU! YOU NICKTOONS SICKEN MY SQUEEDLY SPOOCH! CURSE YOU ALL!" Zim yelled so loud that he could probably be heard from another world (and secretly, he was).

"What happened to you Zim?" Wanda asked. Zim looked different from the last time they had seen him. (Look at Chapter 1 to know what he looks like).

"BECAUSE OF YOU ALL ZIM HAS BEEN PUSHED ASIDE INTO OUR LITTLE WORLD WE LIKE TO CALL HELL! BUT NOW, oh now! Zim has planned something good, so good!" Zim said with a wicked smile.

"And that is?" Danny asked.

"Zim, along with my fellow cancelled or ended shows have decided it's time to take what is rightfully ours! We were the better shows! Not like "_The Might Bee"_ or that other pathetic stuff kids have today!" Zim said in a mocking tone.

"In two days, my resigned Massive shall come into your world and take over, but I will give Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob a chance" Zim said.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Because, Zim loves to have a challenge!" Zim said.

"Well, what is it?" Danny asked.

"If you three can stop my Massive invasion in MY home world, then I'll never attack the Nicktoon world ever again…or try to steal Ember again" Zim said.

"Wait? You tried to steal Ember?" Danny asked.

"BE QUITE!" Zim yelled. Danny looked at his family members and friends with confused looks.

"Just head toward the outskirts of your town and I'll transport you here. That is all" Zim said and cut the transmission.

"What'll we do?" Spongebob asked no one in particular.

**Back at Zim**

Zim was just about to get off his throne when suddenly, an alarm went off.

"WHAT THE! Someone's calling Zim? Impossible! I hope it isn't Ember again!" Zim said, and shuddered in fear from a past memory. Zim pressed a button and then suddenly, a dark figure appeared on Zim's TV screen.

"Who are you? Why have you called Zim? Zim is very busy right now!" Zim said while staring at the figure.

"Of course you are. I'm pretty sure you haven't heard of me but I believe we both a common goal" The figure said. This perked Zim's interest.

"I see! Does this goal involve the revenge of Nicktoons Studio?" Zim asked.

"You could say that" The figure said. Zim gained a confused look on his face.

"Allow me to explain. You are a king, are you not?" The figure asked.

"Yes" Zim responded.

"I…am a queen… the QUEEN OF ANTI-CARTOON NETWORK!" The figure shouted and moved out of the light. She had purple hair, a red gem in the middle of her head, pale white skin, and to top it all off, she had a queen-like crown. Who was this? It was none other than Raven from the Teen Titans show! Zim immediately noticed something…she was in COLOR!"HEY! YOUR IN COLOR!" Zim screamed.

"Yes yes, I know. Your world is different from ours. While your color is drained, ours stay's the same" Raven said. Zim boiled with rage.

"Give Zim one good reason why Zim shouldn't cut this transmission right now?" Zim yelled.

"Because, I have a flawless plan" Raven said coolly.

"Hmm?" Zim asked.

"I've learned that you want revenge on Nicktoons Studio, as I want to get revenge on The Cartoon Network Studio! If we work together, we'll be unstoppable! AND, we'll be even more unstoppable if we combine our two plans together!" Raven said as she sat down into her chair.

Zim thought for a minute…a very long minute.

"Okay, Zim has decided on something BUT! You must do exactly as Zim tells you what to do for my plan is already in action" Zim said.

"Okay" Raven said.

"Come meet Zim at the Great Zim Castle. We shall discuss our combined plan, but some parts MUST stay in as it is very important to ruling Nicktoon world…or your world!" Zim said.

"All right, I'll be their in just a minute" Raven said.

"By the way, what is your name?" Zim asked.

"It's Raven, Zim" Raven said and cut the transmission. Zim had a happy face and was looking pretty proud. Things just got a whole lot better!

A/N: Tell me what you think? Sorry I haven't updated. I've been doing school work and tests and all that crap! Why must school work get into the way of what I do best, other than drawing! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY! (Sob, sob, I guess).


	4. Our heroes arrive at their doom

**Nick's time has be Cancelled Part 4**

**Note: **_Sorry I haven't updated! Chapter 4 was a dozzy? dizzy? I don't know! Any who, the answer to your question ZMLS (Zim'sMost. etc.) about Zim's apparent obsession with Ember is because…well…I thought I'd add something funny because ya don't know what he did! Anyway, onward to the story._

Ten minutes had passed since Zim had called the Nicktoons and had told them of his plan. At first, they were going to contact the REAL head but decided against it, so now Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob were waving their good byes to everyone before their adventure. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof floated over to Timmy.

"Ready guys?" Timmy asked his fairies. All three had frowns on their faces.

"I'm afraid not sport" Wanda said, looking down at the ground. She didn't want to tell him the news.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Timmy asked. Wanda signed with grief.

"I'm afraid we can't go with you Timmy" Wanda said. Timmy had a confused look on his face.

"Why not!?" Timmy almost yelled.

"Well, I did some research on Zim's world and…well…turns out fairies can't live there. They get sent to a completely different world. The black ink there is so evil it just destroys us!" Wanda said, her heart broken at learning that she and her husband couldn't help Timmy even if they wanted too!

"Dang it! This stinks! What am I going to do with out your magic?" Timmy asked. Suddenly Cosmo got an idea!"I have an idea! I have an idea!" Cosmo screamed. Everyone who heard that had their mouths to the ground, all surprised.

"You…have an idea?" Danny asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah! It's great!" Cosmo said and waved his wand and suddenly, three star-shaped rings appeared around Timmy's right hand.

"What are these?" Timmy asked.

"Ya throw them into tha air and make a wish!" Cosmo said.

"Wow! Thanks Cosmo!" Timmy said. Wanda kissed Cosmo on the cheek.

"That was a smart idea Cosmo!" Wanda said. Cosmo blushed.

"Well, I guess we better get going, right?" Spongebob asked. The other two nodded and again said their good byes. As the three headed out onto the outskirts of town, everyone waved good-bye. After a few minutes, the three arrived at the outskirts of town.

**Meanwhile at the Black Ink Castle**

In a dark room, Zim and Raven sat at ends with each other, discussing their newly combined plan.

"So, if the Mix-Masher does indeed k--" Zim is cut off by the sound of Gir opening the door and jumping onto Zim's head.

"What is it, Gir?" Zim asked, very annoyed.

"The hero's are ready to be trans-a-ported!" Gir yelled, very unintelligent like.

"What! All ready! YES!" Zim said as he got up from his chair and ran out the room. Gir walked over to Raven and stared up at her.

"You do know that their isn't an "a" is transported, right?" Raven asked. Gir didn't answer and just continued to stare at her.

"YOU'RE PRETTY!" Gir yelled, giggled, and then jumped onto Raven's head. She picked him off of her and flung him into a wall.

"Don't touch me" Raven hissed and warned. Meanwhile, Zim was in a room and pressed a red button.

"Let the games begin" Zim said and laughed.

**At the Nicktoons**

Suddenly, a big black and white portal opened up, right in front of Spongebob. He screamed and fell down to the ground. Danny and Timmy walked over to it.

"Guess this is the portal Zim was talking about?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Timmy replied.

"Well, let's go and do this already!" Danny said and jumped into the portal. Spongebob was slowly crawling away but Timmy grabbed him.

"Come on Spongebob!" Timmy said and threw Spongebob inside and then he jumped inside. The three fell out and the portal closed within seconds. Slowly, the three got up and looked around. All three were amazed at the sight they were seeing.

"Where…are we?" Danny asked, both interested and scared. They appeared to be in a somewhat-steampunked dumpster yard with large machines picking up trash and garbage. The place was black, grey, and white. In the background, many hurricanes could be seen.

"My…god" Timmy said, dumbstruck.

**Meanwhile at Zim**

Zim stood, watching the three on a giant TV screen. He had a wicked smile on his face. Raven walked up behind him.

"Do you think I should send them a warm welcoming party?" Zim asked, not even turning around.

"If it's part of the plan, why not?" Raven asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Excellent!" Zim said and pressed a blue button on a remote. The hero's had no idea what they were about to face.

A/N : Tell me what you think, okay? In the next chapter, the heroes are goin' to fight some baddies and explore!


End file.
